The present invention is directed to improving the brilliance of gemstones, including diamond and colored precious and semi-precious stones. A new structure is provided which increases enhanced brilliance radiated from the precious stones by increasing reflecting surface area and the thickness of the stone.
Precious and semi-precious stones are cut to provide brilliance in an economical manner. This invention preferably is directed to round or oval stones in which a flat table normally is generally provided for the top surface. In some prior art structures, a barrel cut is provided which reduces the size of the flat table, but still has a large flat top area as well as unbroken parallel edges between rows of linear facet cuts extending from end to end of the stone. The present invention's structure provides a similar cut to the barrel cut while eliminating the large flat top area and otherwise providing structural differences which enhance the brilliance of the stone. The present invention not only improves brilliance of stones, but it improves the attractive and creative qualities of precious stone jewelry.